Interest
by VenusLove
Summary: Kaname and Yuuki were Cross Academy's best couple. But a transferred student named Zero Shirabuki might changed it. KANAMEXZERO
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Kaname and Yuuki were Cross Academy's best couple. But a transferred student named Zero Shirabuki might changed it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight

Cross Gakuen

Cross was currently sitting on his office waiting for the new transfer students. And the students are a vampire but the students are not an ordinary vampires the new students were actually were actually the purebloods and heir / heiress of the Shirabuki and Hio clan.

After waiting a minute, a knock from the door warned him that the people he were waiting for had finally arrive

"Come In" He said in a serious tone, he might have let the vampires his childish side but only a normal vampire, human and an exception to Kuran Kaname are the only people who can see it.

Then the door opened revealing six figures and Cross motioned them to sit on whatever they wish seats.

Cross took a good look on the Hio Family

Shizuka Hio has a silver-white colored hair and pink eyes.

Shusuke Hio has a grayish purple hair and eyes.

And finally the first new transfer student Maria Kurenai Hio has a grayish purple hair and eyes that she got from her father while almost Maria's features resemble Shizuka except the eyes and hair.

After taking a good look to the Hio Family, Cross took a good look on the Shirabuki Family

Sara Shirabuki has a wavy blond hair and light blue eyes

Ryoma Shirabuki has a silver-white colored hair and lilac eyes

Then Cross look at the second and last transfer student Zero Shirabuki, he has a silver-white colored hair and lilac eyes he almost resemble his father but Zero's complexion and other features belonged to Sara

Cross smiled feeling that the two transfer students do not have a lot of resentment towards humans "Welcome to Cross Gakuen!" he said with a very charming smile

Maria nodded "Thank you"

While Zero only looked at him for a while then nodded

"Your uniforms and luggages are already in your rooms and don't worry you don't have any roommates since you two are just like the Kuran Siblings, a pureblood vampires" Cross said

Maria heaved a sigh of relief

Zero look uninterested but inwardly he too sighed in relief

Sara, Shusuke, Ryoma and Shizuka made a sign for him to let the children go to the moon dorms and Cross notice the hint

"Alright then, I'm sure you two are tired tomorrow you will start your classes so why don't you go to your rooms and have a rest here is your keys for your rooms" Cross said giving Maria a gray key then gave a lilac colored key to Zero "I hope you enjoy your first day of high school!" he added he received a nod from Zero while Maria muttered a 'thank you' then the two left the room.

After sensing that Zero and Maria were far enough not to hear their conversation the four adults had a little 'talk' or 'conversation'

Sara look at Cross then smiled "Would you mind doing a favor for us?

Cross look at Sara shock that a pureblood other than Kaname actually seek his help he nodded slowly

Shizuka then move directly to the point "As you can see we have entered our children here in Cross Academy and we want you to look after them since those two will have a little bit hard start.. tomorrow.. I'm sure of it so please watch over them until they graduated"

Cross smiled and nodded "Sure"

After the four purebloods left the office Cross sighed then smiled "A little bit hard start huh? So you mean just like our high school days.." he muttered than laughed until he had tears under his eyes remembering the time when Haruka and Juuri were still alive and the seven of them were having fun teasing and helping each other then he added "I hope the four also had a great friendship like their parents did"

Moon Dorms

Zero and Maria knock on the main door of the Moon Dorm and after the first knock the door was opened revealing a lazy looking blond (Hanabusa)

Then Hanabusa asked not sensing if the two were normal, noble or pureblood vampires "What do you want?"

Maria was a little bit taken aback at the blond.. they had heard great praises about the night class students so she was looking forward on meeting them but it seems like.. she had her hopes to high

Zero frowned then took out his room key so the blond will let them in

The blond looked at the key the boy give him and froze.. what he saw is a solo roomed key for a pureblood..

Wait..

Pureblood

_Pureblood_

**Pureblood!**

"Your the new purebloods!" Hanabusa shrieked causing every single person who was asleep waked up

"What is happening?" A voice behind Hanabusa said which made him froze

Zero and Maria look up to see a brown haired boy with brown-red eyes with a girl who also had a brown hair with the same eyes clinging onto him

Hanabusa turned around to face the pureblood then said "Sorry I yelled Kaname-sama it's just that the new dorm mates we've been waiting for had arrive"

Kaname and Yuuki then noticed the two new powerful purebloods that joined Cross Academy other than them

Then Takuma smiled "We made a welcome party for you two! Come on let's go to the dini-" before Takuma could finish what he was saying the two new purebloods already disappeared and went to rest on their rooms

Kaname raised an eyebrow _'This is the first time I saw someone or two persons disappeared that fast other than me.. and even Yuuki can't do it and those two are only freshmen.. interesting but I'm more interested on the boy though'_ he thought

Yuuki noticed it then frowned _'Ok.. I must admit the new girl is beautiful perhaps evenly beautiful on my beauty but I will never let him have my fiancé never.. ah.. I got an idea, I should make Kaname-sama using the new handsome boy that arrive!'_ she happily thought

The vampire boys thought about the new purebloods _'Maria looks more beautiful than Yuuki-sama.. and Zero he is beautiful.. can I court him?'_

The vampire girls thought about the new purebloods _'Zero is so handsome.. I already fall inlove! I think i can move on now about the Kaname-Yuuki engagement now that there is a new handsome boy around'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Kaname and Yuuki were Cross Academy's best couple. But a transferred student named Zero Shirabuki might changed it.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight

* * *

Moon Dorms

* * *

Maria and Zero were currently making themselves ready for the first day of school. Once they finished they heard a knock on their door room

* * *

Maria's Room

* * *

Maria heard a knock and quickly opened it revealing a noble vampire named Ruka appear

Ruka said "Maria-sama, it is time for us to go to school" then she bowed

Maria nodded and walked out on the room her school supplies were already at the classroom

Then the two girls went to where the other vampires to wait for the three other pureblood vampires

When the vampires sense Maria they bowed and said "Good Morning, Maria-sama"

Maria smiled "Good Morning"

* * *

Zero's Room

* * *

Zero heard a knock and quickly he said "Come in"

The door opened revealing Takuma and smiled "Zero-sama, it's time to go to school" then he bowed

Zero nodded then walked out on the room

Then the two boys went to the lounge where the vampires wait for the purebloods to arrive

Zero already sense Maria's presence on the room and was glad that Maria didn't overslept

When the vampires sense Zero they all bowed then said "Good Morning Zero-sama"

Zero nodded and muttered a small 'morning'

* * *

Moon Dorm Lounge

* * *

The vampires waited for the Kuran Siblings to appear

After three minutes the siblings finally appeared with Yuuki clinging onto Kaname

Yuuki look at Maria and.. she had to admit.. the uniform really looks good on Maria

Then she look at Zero and her breath hitched, Zero looks so cool in the night class uniform that she can feel her cheeks heat up

Kaname look down at Yuuki when he felt his arms was freed, Yuuki was blushing while looking at the transfer student

Not that he really minded, he don't love Yuuki at all

He would actually be relief if the engagement broke off

That means he can choose his bride

But he can also choose a male as his life mate partner since vampire nobles and pureblood males _can_ get pregnant so the vampire society didn't really object or mind as long as the noble and pureblood vampires don't choose level D below

He took a good look at Zero Shirabuki and he had to admit that the boy has great features and complexion and the uniform complimented his silver hair

"Let's go" Kaname said

The vampires nodded except Zero, Maria and Yuuki, they didn't need to acknowledge it after all they too were purebloods

* * *

Night Dorm Gates

* * *

Zero and Maria heard some yelling like

"_I heard they have two new transfer students!"_

"_Kaname-sama!"_

"_Idol-sempai!"_

Takuma chuckled at the two's confuse looks and said "Zero-sama and Maria-sama this happens everyday so you better get used to it.. and with your looks, I am pretty sure once you go out you will have a fan club soon"

Zero nodded and Maria just look confuse no, more confuse than before "What do you mean?" she ask

Before Takuma can answer, the door opened revealing a lot of boys and girls who parted like a red sea just to make way for the night class and the constant yelling of the names of the Night Class was heard

Maria beside Kaname and Zero was beside Maria, Yuuki was on the other side, of course the four must walk in an equal line since Maria and Zero were both purebloods and was also a heir and heiress on their own clans just like Kaname

The girls and a few boys look at Zero in awe and said "Kya! What a good looking boy!"

The boys look and Zero and said "Wow! Please marry me!"

Then the 'Anti Kaname-Yuuki Fanclub' fainted and muttered _"A new hottie"_

Maria giggled as she saw Hanabusa do the infamous 'Idol Pose'

Zero look a little disgusted and said to Hanabusa "Don't do that if I was around"

Hanabusa look like he was about to erupt but manage to control his emotions "Hai Zero-sama"

Zero then took Maria in his arms bridal style which made the girls and boys jealous even a few vampires were jealous

Nobody noticed Kaname's left eye twitch in jealousy when he saw it  
Maria giggles and said "Don't worry Zero, I am alright"

Zero only said "Your stamina is not good, it's better this way than falling asleep in the middle of class isn't it?"

Maria only nodded "You know me the best"

* * *

Night Class Classroom

* * *

Toga Yagari had no problem on the two new pureblood vampires, actually he had known the two for a while ever since he saved Maria from a five level b vampires, Zero, him and Maria had gotten along well, actually that is the reason he was so active and alert today

When the vampires entered the room, Toya Yagari entered the class room he seach the classroom to look for the two new students, he saw them at the last row and Maria was waving a hello while Zero managed to give him a small smile which Yagari returned

"Let's begin the class then" Yagari said

Then after some hours of studying the night class finally returned to their dorm

* * *

Cross's Office

* * *

Yagari entered the office and saw Cross sleeping

He smiled at the scene, he slightly shake Cross for him to wake up

Cross wake up after 1 minute "Yagari-kun" he said with a smile then gave Yagari a long passionate French kiss

Yagari returned the kiss with an equal passion and embraced the older male tighter

After a few minutes the two break apart feeling the need to breath and get some oxygen

"So what do you think of the two after not seeing them for a while?" Cross ask his neck full of hickeys

"They didn't change" Yagari said then returned to his work, sucking Cross nipple

"Is that so" Cross said then moaned

After that sentence the two continued to make a passion night and the office was full of moans, grunts and hisses (A/N: I won't make a lot of details for now but when we are on the middle of the story I will make a detailed one)

* * *

Author's Note: I decided to make a side pairings here and here are the official list

Cross x Yagari

Hanabusa x Kain

I haven't decide at the others but the love triangles or square or pentagon or whatever but here are the possibilities

Kaname x Zero x Yuuki

Syusuke x Shizuka x Ryoma

Yagari x Cross x Sara

Maria x Zero x Yuuki

Shiki x Zero x Takuma

Hanabusa x Kain x Ruka


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Kaname and Yuuki were Cross Academy's best couple. But a transferred student named Zero Shirabuki might changed it.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight

* * *

Takuma Ichijo always smiles no one had ever manage to break his barriers when it come to hiding emotions not even Kaname.

But he has a problem.

And it was making his barrier weakened and his mind crazy.

The new pureblood vampire was making himself crazy.

Zero Shirabuki.

Even without Zero knowing, he was making Takuma Ichijo crazy and fall in love with him.

And Takuma was glad that he don't know since he knew it would make Zero avoid him.

He had search every information about Zero and this was one of the most important facts about the pureblood

_Zero Shirabuki_

_-The heir to the Shirabuki clan_

_-He can destroy an island in just a second_

_-He is protective to his childhood friend_

_-He was currently single but his elders on Shirabuki clan was finding a fiancé for him but it is rumoured that Maria Hio was one of the best candidate they chose_

_-He will have his fiancé once he became 18_

_-One of the best powerful purebloods alive_

And that made him jealous of Maria Hio.

He wanted the pureblood.

But he would keep quiet until the time comes when he would finally confess to the Silver Haired beauty

* * *

Senri Shiki have always kept his emotion inside him.

Not even letting Rima know what his true emotions were.

When he saw Zero carrying Maria it made his blood boil and his body shake uncontrollably because of jealousy and rage / fury

His eyes always follow Zero's form and always notice what kind of things he like or dislikes

_Zero Shirabuki likes quiet places like the forest, garden_

_-He also likes animals_

_-He prefer eating food cooked by himself instead of eating on a restaurant_

_-When he has free time he always relaxed and take a nap under the trees or have a ride with his own horse_

He knew if the others known about this he would be called a 'stalker' but he wouldn't mind as long as it was for Zero

He would keep quiet about his feelings for now

But if his competitor appeared he would let his feelings open

And he would swore that he would have Zero

* * *

Maria knew once they entered the Academy she would have a great number of competitors for her childhood friend's attention.

For once she was glad that she has an illness and it would made Zero look after her.

She can feel it.

The glares and death aura from the humans and the vampires.

But she knew they would not make a move.

After all to humans, they all thought every one from the night class has money, and always get what they want, which is exactly true but she knew when she act like an innocent they would never hurt her.

For the Vampires, she is a pureblood, and a heiress at that.

They wouldn't want to have a war against the Hio clan would they?

So they won't make their move or any advances that would make Maria injured or hurt

She knew too that she was one of the candidates they chose to be Zero's fiancé and she was glad about it

She has everything on her plan.

She would have Zero

She would have Zero's children

And she would have Zero's love

* * *

Kaname and Yuuki were currently having a meeting with their own Clan Council Elders.

Kaname took a deep breath and said "I would like to have my engagement to Yuuki cancelled"

Yuuki stiffened "Kaname?" she ask

The oldest council member raise an eyebrow and said "Why Kaname-sama? Would you please give us a reason why?"

Kaname nodded "I have found my true mate in the school"

Yuuki froze and thought _'He is not referring to Maria Hio right!?'_

The youngest elder nodded "Yes, that is a great reason why since purebloods were immortals and was only killed in battles, that was the most obeyed rule. May I know who the lucky person?"

Kaname gave the elder a grateful smile and said "Zero Shirabuki"

The council all smiled

They knew Zero Shirabuki

_Zero Shirabuki was nicknamed as the 'The God / Goddess that live on Earth' , 'The Silver Prince' and 'The Vampire Treasure'._

_Zero also had a great fighting abilities and reflexes_

The oldest council member ask "Does Zero knew that your are his intended mate?"

Kaname nodded "He knew, I can tell from his actions"

The second youngest council nodded "Then your engagement with Yuuki-sama was now cancelled, Kaname-sama would you like to have a request of mating sent to the Shirabuki clan now?"

Kaname nodded "Yes"

* * *

Zero was currently at his dorm room when a bird messenger from his clan entered his room and out down the letter on it's beak then bowed to Zero then left.

Zero took out the ribbon that sealed the letter and read it

_Zero-sama,_

_We would like to have your presence on the council tonight. We would like to have a talk to you about your fiancé._

_As loyal as always,_

_Shirabuki Clan Council Elders_

Zero froze for a second but regained his composure.

He had thought that his fiancé would be introduced to him formally when he was 18 but it seems like today he would know his fiancé.

Zero tried his best to avoid Kaname.

He felt it when he first saw Kaname Kuran.

He knew that Kaname was his intended mate and did his best not to be alone with him and avoid him the most.

When he finish his thought he was now on the gates of his clan territory

The guard bowed acknowledging his return "Welcome back Zero-sama"

Zero nodded and went to the council room were he found his mother and father already seated and the council already seated to their respective seats

He bowed respectfully "You called for me?"

The oldest council member nodded "We have received a request of mating and it said that the person was your intended mate"

The youngest elder continued "Tell us, is Kuran Kaname your intended mate?"

Zero froze but nodded already knowing where this is ending

The council smiled and his parents also heaved a sigh of relief, they were relief that a respected man was their son's respected mate

"It is very clear to you what this means then Zero" Ryoma said

Zero nodded "Hai, that would meant that I accept the request and would be engage to Kaname Kuran"

Sara smiled but she was inwardly worried

"You may returned to Cross Academy then" Sara said

Zero nodded and left the room


End file.
